Just A Dream
by HeartsOfKingdom
Summary: Queensland. Is she awake? Or asleep? Or even, somewhere in-between? But, maybe she just needs some time to figure a few things out, or even, let anyone else find other, very personal, things out.


**Just A Dream**

I sigh and hold onto my... harness, I guess, and lift my head up to ask the pilot a question.

"Are we there yet?" I ask groggily.

She sighs and then replies, "We only just took off!"

I groan and then hang my head again.

"Hey, just close your eyes and before you know it, you'll be at… wherever you're meant to be!"

This makes me groan again, but I keep it quiet this time. I don't quite think she would want to hear something that sounds so wrong.

Just as I close my eyes, I hear some speaking on the radio.

"Four-seven-niner, you may need to take a detour. There is a meteor shower coming your way."

"Copy that, Rodger. I'll make sure I do. Hey, Queensland, you might wanna hold on. There's a meteor sh-"

"I know, I'm not deaf. I can hear things around me..." I interrupt as I crack open one bright blue eye and look to the front of the ship.

"Okay, okay! Don't get snappy!"

I roll my only open eye and then close it again.

I feel a bump and then another.

Then another as I feel like I'm being ripped from my seat. If there wasn't anything holding me in right now, I'd be on the floor. But too bad that I was already being strangled by my own 'protection'.

"Okay, hold on back there just in case, but I think it's over,"

I nod as I pull myself from the tight grasp of the heavy metal.

I gasp with relief and tilt my head back onto my headrest on the seat.

"Okay, we're gonna try and land safe and sound, okay? If we don't land... nicely... then don't get alarmed, just... scared because it's probably gonna get a bit...crashy," 4-7-9-er says, trying to make me feel a bit better, but obviously failing.

I sigh with a simple, "Alright," and lift my head up, beginning to see the luscious green grass outside the window. Wow, I haven't seen grass in ages. Let alone trees, or even clouds.

I watch as the fluffy white clouds bounce around the blue sky, changing shapes. First it's just a circle, then it's a bunny or a cat. I continue to watch as we land.

"Okay, we've landed, and we're still safe and sound," my pilot says happily. "And, just remember, if you be nice enough, maybe you'll actually find someone just for you,"

"Uh... thanks?" I say, surprised, but taking in her helpful comment. I guess I have been a bit hard on most people lately, but it's not my fault, I was just upset about others bullying me... "Hey, do you remember what team I'm meant to be on?"

"Uh, how would I know? All I'm told is to come and drop or take people off to places!"

I sigh. "Okay, sorry. But just to let you know if I don't ever come back, you've been a great friend to me." I get out of the harness as it lifts up and then take my helmet off.

I see her turn her head and look at me and I smile and nod my head.

"Well, I guess you've been a good friend to me, too." She says happily.

I smile again as I put my helmet back on and wave good-bye. I've never had a real friend before. Well, one that thinks I'm a friend, too.

I step out into the new place. It's called 'Outpost 17-B Valhalla'. I think I'm just going to call it Valhalla.

I look around and take in the fresh air. I feel the breeze as the ship takes off and I'm left all alone.

I look down at the grass and take small steps, following it.

I squeal as I bump into something and begin to fall backwards, but it catches me.

I look up but I can barely see who, or what, it is, thanks to the sun being right above yet behind him.

Once they let me go, they help me back to my feet.

"Th-Thanks," I say.

"No problem," he says.

Okay, so it _is_ a he, and hopefully a human.

"So, you're new here, right? I'm Simmons," he introduces himself.

"Queensland. Agent Queensland," I say, smiling. Maybe 4-7-9-er was right. Maybe I will find someone.

"Hey, you wanna come to our base, or are you assigned to another team?" he asks politely.

"Uh, I can't quite remember, so yours it is, I guess,"

"Okay, follow me," he says and begins to walk off.

I catch up and come up beside him.

"So, you've got a pretty interesting accent. Where are you from?"

"Australia,"

"Ah, nice. Well, we're here,"

That was quick. Oh well, we mustn't have landed that far from here.

As soon as we enter, some other soldiers walk up to us.

"Who's he?" the orange one asks, looking in my direction.

"She." I correct him. "And I'm Queens."

"Woah... Simmons, how did you find a girl...?"

I look to the maroon soldier and he shrugs.

"Actually, I kinda found him..." I say.

I look around the group which have surrounded us. Us meaning Simmons and I, that is.

I feel like shrinking into the shadows. This has happened to me before. People surrounding me and then beating me up and leaving me in the dirt with broken ribs and limbs. Although I never knew why they did it.

I squeak and grab onto Simmons' arm. I shut my eyes tightly, ready for what's coming.

"What's wrong with her...?" says a gravelly, male voice from behind me.

I feel Simmons shrug again.

I quickly open my eyes, and look around.

Nothing happened.

Now I just feel pathetic.

I clear my throat. "Uh... s-sorry about that..."

No-one answers.

I sigh and look around once more and see that a light-ish red soldier is running up to me. I squeal again as I'm pulled from Simmons and am knocked to the ground.

"Geez! Help!" I scream, trying to free myself from his grasp.

"Welcome!" he says.

"Uh... thanks... but... could you please get off me?"

"Oh, sorry!" he says happily, getting up.

"It's... fine..." I say, trying to hold back and not get mad.

"So, where are you from?" he asks.

I look around once again and reply quietly. "Australia."

"Nice! Australians are _hot_!" The orange says as I look over in his direction.

I glare at him under my helmet.

I hear a low, yet loud grumble from the red one.

"So, what's everyone's names?"

"Grif. Dexter Grif." says the orange one.

"Sarge," grumbles the red one.

"And I'm Franklin Delano Donut!" says the light red one happily.

Wait... did he just...

"Wait, wait, wait... So you're Donut..?" I ask curiously.

"Yep!" he nods.

I squeal, run over to him and hug him. This time, it's my turn to knock him over.

I coninue to squeeze him tightly, even when the rest of the team tries to pull me off.

"Donut! Donut! Donut!" I squeal quickly. "Oh man! I've missed you so much!"

"Huh?" he asks, trying to get out of my grip.

"Wait, are you his girlfriend or something?" I hear someone ask. "Cause I didn't know he was straight..."

I giggle. "No, silly! He's my brother!"


End file.
